teen titans vs suicide squad
by gladv
Summary: a brutal confrontation with the most dangerous/erratic group of villains and the most vulnerable group of heroes
1. Chapter 1

**Teen titans vs. suicide squad:**

 **Chapter one: any volunteers ?**

 **Amanda Waller head of the secret government division A.R.G.U.S is currently sorting thru potential "recruits" for an equally off the books strike team only known to very few as task force x or her favorite pet name the suicide squad.**

 **The new mission: eradicate the super hero team known as the teen titans, why? She couldn't give a damn really but after what the media appropriately called "the Judas incident" , however calling it incident is mildly inaccurate more like an embarrassment really, although for Amanda Waller technicalities weren't important if some group of people became a threat, her job is to minimize it by any means necessary.**

 **On her laptop screen the following files were shown:**

 **Name: gizmo**

 **Description: a bald short middle school boy, relies on technological appliances to commit robberies and mayhem, keeps them close on his back to compensate for his shortcomings, genius level intellect, although highly volatile and prone to outbursts of anger.**

 **Name: red x**

 **Description: a young male about 17 much is unknown about him besides being exceptionally stealthy, extremely adaptable, well trained in martial arts and acrobatics and the only thief known to evade the teen titans on a regular basis,** **possesses** **razor sharp wit and cunning.**

 **Name : the joker**

 **Description: a failed comedian\mob associate turned into a psychotic murderous clown via a "chemical bath", not much known before that, only that he is a compulsive story teller, highly charismatic, intelligent and unpredictable, frequently collaborates with one former psychiatrist Harle** **en** **Quinzel also known as Harley Quinn, as dangerous as the joker himself, but prone to be highly delusional.**

 **Name: Malchior**

 **Description: origins unknown however from little information uncovered it seems he's a highly skilled warlock with a tendency for over confidence' last known location trapped within titans tower.**

 **Name: Adonis**

 **Description: origins unknown, Adonis is young man with a robotic suit of armor, usually spends his time causing mayhem and destruction for personal gain\fun. Low level intellect with high level of destructive and self destructing behavior .**

 **After reviewing the files Waller summoned the captain of her extraction team into her office, and with in a matter of a few minutes he appeared before her in an attentive position and manner ready to be debriefed, in the meantime a projector in the room started booting up showing the files on the computer screen, needless to say the captain wasn't a muscle headed moron when he made the next observation,**

" **You know some of these 'candidates' would be impossible and even down right a pain in the ass to 'recruit' right sir?**

 **Without missing a bit Waller stood in a confident and stern stature retorting with, "As you know I've indoctrinated many lowlifes, assassins and even murderous psychotics into this program, right?" emphasizing the last part as a rhetorical question.**

 **The captain at this point simply nodded either out of shame of his own forgetfulness or the fact that he openly questioning his superior, and as if on queue Waller continued.**

" **either way as you've come to realize, getting creative ways for people to serve under me is and always been my forte, however due to one individual involved I'll tackle the 'big fish' while you'll have fun with the 'guppies', now if there are no questions left dismissed".**

 **As soon as the captain left waller took put an ear piece similar looking to a wireless Bluetooth and made a call**

" **Mr. Wilson , I need to set up a job interview and I would like for you to act as middle man…. Location… Gotham city"**

" **Any chance I know this mutual friend of ours?", Wilson asked with intrigue on his mind**

 **Waller while sending him her file responded with this**

" **he's not playing with a full deck"**

' **not playing with a full deck' Slade Wilson thought for a moment while plastering a smirk on his face, who could blame him hearing a pun from an otherwise a cruel devious and manipulative woman was a rare occurrence be it intentional or not.**

" **consider it done. Waller, may I ask what's the nature of this meet?"**

 **Waller's only response was "strictly business" sighing as if to say 'what would you expect from her' he bid her farewell while hanging up, taking in the silence of the room he was currently in , Mr. Wilson summoned his most loyal servant wintergreen and said servant appeared with a quick response befitting of a former soldier and a British officer**

" **Wintergreen, would you be kind to fetch ravager for me"?**

" **there's no need" a new voice was thrown into the mix, this one belongs to a teenage girl around the age of 17 ,wearing casual clothing, she approached the two men "and by the way I don't need a full debriefing. I eaves dropped to the entire conversation" receiving an appreciative nod from her father\mentor she downloaded the file he received into an iphone she was caring with her.**

 **Pausing for a minute she reviewed the file while saying "I'll be upstairs making some calls to track him down, btw do we still have some funny pages left?"**

 **Mr. Wilson understanding the meaning behind her words gave a dry laugh befitting the dry joke.**

 **Meanwhile ms. Wilson was preparing to leave home and start her tracking assignment she couldn't help but wonder about the following notion, 'why is my dad complies with ms. Waller or even respects her for that matter, is it because she's a bureaucrat, therefore it's a sign he didn't relinquish his military background and upbringing?, or simply because of her wrestler like stature?, mental note confront dad about this later'.**

 **While finishing dressing and heading downstairs towards the family's garage she informed her father,**

" **dad I'm taking the bike for the sake of the mission", her father without missing a beat inquired "which of them"?**

 **Already mounted on the bike his daughter replied "the Triumph".**

 **Her father nodding silently while keeping close attention mumbled the following**

" **Inconspicuous as ever I see… just be sure to return the equipment in one piece this time".**

 **Rose in her ravager** **getup and** **state of mind this time replies "have I ever let you down?" hearing that her dad lets a silent sigh escape him as if to say 'frequently'** **after revving up the bike and taking off towards Gotham.**

' **Gotham city. To some it's a city of night life filled with neon lights, night clubs and people who set trends rather than following it, to others it's a city of high art and business districts filled with museums, banks and trade centers shaped and designed to resemble the macabre , gothic and weird.**

 **How ever to most including myself it's a simple shit hole where people would always prefer to move away rather than stay, but that doesn't matter to me as of right now because of the mission tasked on me, locating one of the most wanted criminals world wide, The joker and luckily for me he's not hard to track down'**

 **Rose Wilson parked her triumph near an alley way in Gotham's slum district, why there, well simply put that's the best place to find rats and squealers, luckily for her she found two of them, both looking dirtier than the streets itself and both strung out the only difference between them one was wearing an old cap and an old jeans jacket while the other was wearing** **finger-less** **gloves and a beanie hat, now any decent interrogator pretty much knew by instinct that brute force should be reserved as a last resort for the really stubborn ones so she made sure her blonde hair was spread down while she started swaying towards the two, luckily those were the type of idiots to take the bait.**

" **hey lady you lost or something", the one with the cap said, rose kept her silence, the guy stared in silence, before asking "the hell?, don't speak English or something"**

" **yes, I do speak and no I'm not lost, just looking for someone"**

 **The two of them like synchronized owls replied with**

" **oh yeah, who?"**

 **Deciding the step up her method,** **she** **said playfully "well he's usually wears purple, loves making people laugh and to make an unmistakable impression, think you can help me big boys?", the two while being lowlifes weren't stupid so the** **y** **said while a shiver running down their spine.**

" **Sorry lady, we're not associating with that freak, not to mention we don't know where he is, but we do know where you can most likely find him."**

 **Curious, she walked to the man in the beanie, taking a close look at him she decide to jam her thumb in his eye socket before asking the following question**

" **which is where?"**

 **The man now in agonizing pain answered " well I know three places, the first is the ace chemicals abandoned factory, rose then said "go on" while releasing and applying pressure.**

" **the second one is… Carl's Grissom's old penthouse…. Ahhhh"**

" **And the last one?" rose 'asked' now digging deeper into the man's eye socket almost poking is eye out, the man simply whimpered from the pain.**

" **Gotham….. Museum of Art, now let go you crazy bitch, let go of my eye please"**

 **At that moment rose , in her ravager persona released the man and after a short while kicked him right dead center in the balls while wheezing for air, the other guy not giving a crap about his 'pal' ran for dear life before she could reach him, sighing in a small sense of frustration** **she** **said**

" **you can stop hiding, I know you're out there"**

 **As if on cue the shadow** **like** **figure inquired "do we know each other"?**

" **only by reputation" was the only response he got.**

 **Intrigued as to why she was looking for the joker he asked the only logical follow up.**

" **why** **?** **"**

 **Again with a single response as an answer "because I was hired to"**

 **Now her curiosity peaked as he started leaving "not going to fight me or interrogate me yourself?"**

 **Stopping he only answered briefly "consider it a gesture between two professionals, also if your staying long a visit to the museum is in order" rolling her eyes she walked back to her bike while taking a wireless Bluetooth to contact her dad and superior officer.**

" **Ravager to death stroke come in."**

" **Receiving transmission** **,** **go ahead with your** **progress** **report".**

 **I'll transmit the following coordinates in a while tell our employer target's search perimeter has been narrowed down to three possible location and one in particular with a high success rate… ravager out"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: into the tenth circle of hell**

 **' ever since I can remember myself I knew two things as absolute, I'm the type that takes an opportunity when it presents itself , and most importantly aggressiveness was always a dominant side of my personality, maybe that's why I'm not at least bit afraid facing one of Gotham city's notorious psychopaths, hell he is the most dangerous man in Gotham'**

 **Those were but a few of the thoughts that ran through her mind set when she took out her own royal dark blue jaguar e type heading into Gotham, why an e type rather than something modern and up to date?, quite simple really, first of all when conducting an off the books operation you need to create a false image that will conceal your real one which leads to the second part, to completely sell your image you'll have to fool everyone, that's including one self and as for the flashy sports car, well nobody likes to pay attention to someone who overtly demands it.**

 **Speaking of attention and demands the streets of Gotham can be plainly seen in view and as expected from a city like this, once you set your eyes on it, it would never let you leave, not because of it's beauty but because of it's influence in particular because of it's criminal element, whether it would be an alley, an intersection or even a parking lot she would drive through she could never escape the noise and ambiance of someone either being stabbed, robbed or even scammed in broad daylight, which to this point in time had developed into an art form, speaking of which this is Waller's final destination in Gotham which is also why she brought contingencies.**

 **Gotham city museum 06:06:06 PM:**

 **The first thing that comes to museums is 'you've seen one of them you've seen them all, but this museum is a bit different, for one thing it had a café area where people would show up on dates to wine and dine or respectively would use it as rendezvous point for business purposes, however that wasn't the draw of attention in the eyes of Amanda Waller as she parked her car nearby her destination, what actually did demand notice was the fact that the place was crawling with low lives and thugs dressed in joker's signature colors some armed with 9mm, uzi's and assault rifles while the others are armed with nothing but their muscles and various melee weapons from every shape and size.**

 **The second most interesting detail was the interior of the museum itself, on the outside it looked like any other museum impressive, full of character though a bit old due to it being a structure from the late 80's and onwards, however the shape of the exterior paled in comparison as to the state of the interior, where to begin?, the floors were creaking and messy from debris, both plaster from the surrounding walls and ceiling mixed with debris from statues and sculptures, every kind of fabric imaginable from tapestry, table cloths and curtains ripped off or completely worn out., and lastly there was the actual artwork at the museum to be precise every cheerful and optimistic looking piece of art was defiled letting the depressing and grotesque art works untouched and undamaged**

 **Waller walked into the main lobby of the museum, waiting patiently to get everyone's attention in the room, although in her mind it wasn't worth to waste the effort on some punks still wet behind their ears, and that's her version of being reserved well as reserved as she can allow herself in response to the personality types she interacts with on a daily business.**

 **"good evening gentlemen, I am seeking an audience with the joker, can anyone contribute as to his whereabouts"?**

 **A few seconds later every last one of the thugs were staring down at the strange woman in the Santiago business suit almost cracking up until one of them stepped forward and obliged her "let me speak for all of us on this, suppose we do know where the boss is, what the fuck makes you think we would just tell you that"?**

 **Bemused by the sharpness this goon showed she responds back.**

 **"you're absolutely right you don't know me one bit, so let me make this clear I'm a woman who gets what she's after by any means necessary, that's why underneath my suit and skin are planted enough C- 4 charges to kill anyone in this room unless we can behave like civil people."**

 **Now with a sense of fear in his voice the goon responded, "no way you crazy bitch, you're bluffing, not to mention we could still escape leaving you to die all alone".**

 **With this retort the goon's confidence returned to optimal level slowly but surely until Waller drew her trump card.**

 **"sure that's a possibility, but you won't take that chance, know why? because if you do you'll have to answer to your boss as to why one of his safe heavens or 'works of art' have been reduced to ashes, and I don't think he'll take kindly to that kind of blunder, so either take me to see the joker or risk your life as well as the others, make your choice and make it count, Waller said while reaching into her coat as if she's about to detonate a bomb with a detonator.**

 **Silence falls on the entire room as the goon now covered in cold sweat tries to decide if he should take her threat seriously or not, however he knows one thing for certain as serious, the joker's homicidal tendencies and obsession for the art and as his boss calls it "avant-garde".**

 **The silence broke with the following comment from said goon**

 **"Follow me, I'll escort you to the boss, but any funny business and I'll blow your head clean off". at this moment all Waller did was scoff at the irony behind that threat**

 **'as a child I never liked the silence, not for the lack of noise but due to the fact that I didn't have much of the training I have now to determine where we are headed or how to read body language at that, skills both needed at present time because the joker's goons decided it would be funny to treat me pretty much I would treat an unwilling recruit, a bag over my head, now the only reason I'm going along with such idiocy is to form a false impression on the joker in the hopes in getting a good read on him'**

 **Crossing through Gotham in what only can described in a purple sedan with a neon green hard top towards the ruins once known as ace chemicals, as to how and why the facility was ruined, it never mattered and nobody in the city cared except for the one's who tried to let go and as for the joker it was especially tough and don't you think he hasn't tried .**

 **Standing at what remained of the once main office of the plant overlooking what now are ruptured chemical vats joker was reminiscing on four particular words he once said in his past life 'think about the future' for at least about 5 to 10 minutes, however he would have lamented on it longer if not by the following rude interruption courtesy of his lap dog.**

 **"excuse me boss, someone's here to see you" the joker now sporting a mixed expression of anger and impatience responded, "send him or her away, I don't do requests", now with slight fear in his voice the goon opted to continue, "cant do boss, she threatens to kill herself and take us along with her if you refuse to listen", usually that kind of response would wind up with the joker shooting someone's ear off, but at that precise moment curiosity was replacing any for of anger or impatience.**

 **"send him or her in, oh and Jim"? the goon turned around "actually it's…" but before he could answer joker pulled out a revolver and shot him next to his ear. agonizing in pain, joker stepped closer to kneel down the injured man situating now next to his healthy ear.**

 **"First of all I could care less about your name, second consider yourself now fired, and thirdly you should really have someone take a look at that", gesturing to the bleeding wound, while taking a look at the woman approaching him with confidence.**

 **"Who are you?, if you're some kind of cleaning saleswoman or real estate agent, I'm sure you would find some use for this place, I was thinking of branching out anyway"**

 **The joker got no response only a grin which prompt him to listen carefully as to what she said next,**

 **"you were right I am an agent however I work with the government heading an off the books task force, a task force which could use your particular set of skills so what do you say are you in or out"?**

 **"I beg your pardon?" the joker asked while moving to and old mirror situated just behind an old office desk, he smashed the old mirror with his right elbow and in a swift motion similar to a knife thrower in a circus, grabbed a large serrated shard and launched himself on his intended victim while carrying a normal conversation, "have you taken a good look at me, what makes you think I'm some government stooge you can boss around?.**

 **However his attack was to no avail because in a swift motion similar to his, Waller has managed to lock his arm while pinning him to the old desk with her knee firmly planted in his back for good measure**

 **"Listen closely, anyone you'll ever meet will call you a crazy clown, however I can see you're more than that, you're an opportunist just like me"**

 **"funny, for a moment I thought I was van Gogh, the joker replied vengefully while cursing under his breath over this humiliating predicament, Waller on the other hand resumed the conversation, "since you're in such a listening mood, let's continue, I need you to create a distraction on a scale large enough to carry a covert assassination mission carried out by my suicide squad, do you have any questions?"**

 **The joker now visibly excited about the prospect couldn't or wouldn't rather but ask, "will you provide me with magic bullets heheheheheh" Waller now applying less pressure but still with a tight grip elaborated "no but I will provide you the opportunity to murder robin the boy wonder, interested ?"**

 **The joker signaling her to let go had this to say, "I would love nothing more than to be given that one on one time with traffic colors boy, but here's a newsflash I murdered him already so unless you can raise the dead, you're out of luck lady if I can actually call you that with your bulk of muscles"**

 **Not amused Waller continued, " correction, you murdered a replacement, I'm offering you to kill the original instead."**

 **Now with his curiosity at it's peak he couldn't contain his excitement and joy however the paranoid side of him needed assuring so he asked the following question to at ease his mind, "as tempting as the offer may be I must ask why precisely me, I know a few companions who can do the job as good as me, heck there must be a dime and dozen like me around Gotham who're more manageable miss…. Count to think of it we never made proper introductions."**

 **If you mean your former partner in crime miss Quinzel, I assure you that I've used her before but she's a half measure I need the genuine article… and speaking of introductions my name is Amanda Waller , founder of the suicide squad, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."**

 **The joker now moving about his arm to release it from Waller's grip had now begun contemplating her offer while replaying every last detail she gave him in his head, about ten to fifteen minutes have passed, Waller's patients has started wearing thin so she opted to ask the following question, "something on your mind?".**

 **The joker never one to miss a cue to throw a witty retort, opted to reply with the following statement, "you'll have to be a bit more specific miss Waller, however I do have a few requests before we seal our deal"**

 **Waller, now in the mood to humor him, replied the following, ''a year's supply of mechanical teeth I imagine" the joker a bit stunned by her display of humor, shook it off and said "nothing of the sort, I do however ask you to make sure that batman and his gang of colorful friends wouldn't retaliate harshly for killing their young ones, and most importantly I need some young blood on my crew, some with experience mind you I'm getting rather tired of shooting my own men in their ears or heads respectively".**

 **Taking it as sign of compliance Waller smiled a devilish crooked smile and proceeded to leave, the joker now starting to grin as well as though he remembered something "by the way miss quin has informed me you're a pain in the neck, Waller replied while not once looking back " so what's your point"?**

 **"I don't intend on losing my head" came a quick reply which followed by another one, "the thought never ran thru my head", Waller with a satisfied and smug look on her face contacted her number one recruit officer thru her ear piece and said "primary target is secured, proceed with the secondary ones" now done with her conversation as if on cue she answered the joker's inevitable question "expect some more company in the next few days"**

 **The joker now in a very pleasant and quite frankly creepy mood had this to offer for his new found play mate**

 **"Thank you, and for you well expect the unexpected" and while Waller was now quite a few feet away from his 'office' and on the verge of leaving ace chemicals heard what now sounded as a high pitched laugh so powerful you could imagine him laughing is head off, or at least close to that as far as in Waller's consideration is.**

 **Unbeknownst to her someone or something was patiently watching and observing from the shadows as she went about her way back to her car and hopefully away from Gotham city for the mean while .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: straight forward is the new roundabout**

 **'every man and woman has a mission in life, a vocation if you will' at least that's what people say to themselves to feel a sense of self worth… I have multiple missions. In some I succeeded. At some I failed and at some I've yet to complete'.**

 **That was what Batman told himself while speeding in the bat-mobile through Gotham's downtown towards the city limits after an otherwise fruitless patrol of the city, usually a fruitful patrol would have provided a few useful clues which he could turn into facts, however there were no such clues this time, which prompted him to send the following transmission**

 **"Alfred prepare the cave, I'm coming in"**

 **From with in the bat cave itself came the response of Bruce Wayne's confidant and care taker to the Wayne's estate, Alfred pennyworth the second, a gentlemen in his mid 30's to early 40's.**

 **" if I may say so sir, it's 04:30 am….. must be a slow night out in Gotham."**

 **Batman known fo his chattiness replied with "not much as slow as in simply dry"**

 **Without skipping a beat the comm links have cut out and the revving of the bat-mobile, modeled after a Terrell p34 formula car, could be heard with in the caves wall as it is being docked in it's designated area. Not before the car completely died down, batman leaped from the driver seat and headed straight to his office area/forensics lab, focused solely on his task at hand he sat himself near the main computer and started typing in such rhythm that would make Beethoven look heavily coordinated, started a thorough research on Gotham's new arrivals the woman in the jag and the girl with the eye fetish.**

 **For a few long moments the bat cave became deathly quiet expect for the odd typing patterns of the keyboard's keys, that is until Alfred made his re-entrance this time carting along a service trolley with light snacks inside.**

 **"Your cowl sir", Bruce laser focused as he has inquired, "what about it Alfred?**

 **"You forgot to remove it again sir" catching his mistake he removed his headgear, gave a curt nod to his friend and went on to continue with his work.**

 **"Dare I say it master Wayne but I never understood you being social with what might be quite the most anti social women you've met" Referring to what was currently displaying on a standard computer screen.**

 **Bruce Wayne, never one to miss on a good verbal jab replied with, "you know me all too well to say and mean it. Besides it's not either of the two women, rather their connection that unnerves me…. add the joker into the mix and whatever will happen, you can be sure it will end in tears."**

 **Alfred in an attentive and alert state of mind surmised that coincidence is out of the question served master Wayne his meal for the day, Bruce being the ever proclaimed greatest detective of his generation understood the subtle gesture and lifted the lid to be greeted by a sandwich made out of sliced white bread with a strange gray/brown paste in the middle and sliced tomatoes and cucumbers tossed into a basic salad. The following exchange consisted of Bruce giving a long dead pan stare towards Alfred and in return said butler gave him a raised eyebrow laced with sarcasm 'yes sir, as you suspected it, I'm serving you poison'**

 **Not one to prolong a good comedic moment to the point of redundancy Bruce started eating and surprisingly it was delicious, however he could not savor the taste because his mind was in a constant state of thought so looking at the computer screen again a train of thoughts was set in motion, 'maybe I need to shift my focus from the boss to the courier… so what do we have here…. rose Wilson aged 17 daughter to Slade Wilson from previous marriage… Slade Wilson? former military combatant turned professional hunter…. recently outed as death-stroke a highly revered mercenary…. wait death-stroke, why does it sound familiar?'…. before finishing the question, every thing fell into place, well enough to get an educated guess.**

 **In a rare state of mind batman/Bruce Wayne leaped in anxiety from the bat cave's computer and towards the upper levels of Wayne manor however at that precise time Alfred stopped him resting his hand on the master's shoulder in a comforting gesture.**

 **"Whatever scenario runs through your head at the moment, may I remind you that master Richard is a capable and resilient young man?…. I can assure you he's more than capable of managing on his own two feet?"**

 **A deadly silence followed ensue with even a deadlier whisper in response… "like Jason Alfred?**

 **"Not at all sir, with all due respect for master Todd, he was reckless, insubordinate and at times quite infuriating."**

 **Seemingly pointless to argue with a man who apparently has an answer for anything batman relented from the argument, finished his meal and came to a silent agreement with Alfred that a rest was in order as well, not before asking the last thing on his mind**

 **"oh by the way Alfred, what did you serve me? I don't believe I had it before"**

 **It's a Romanian delicacy sir, pate de ficat, otherwise known as liver pate, and for the follow up question indeed you have sir, you were just too preoccupied to notice".**

 **With that said Mr. Wayne took off towards the infirmary wing of the bat cave for a well deserved rest. One might find it odd to say the least but in Mr. Wayne's own words regarding his house 'some parts of it isn't me and some parts of it is very much so'**

 **A few hours later…**

 **Bruce Wayne as Bruce Wayne, now well rested and on the higher levels of Wayne manor. was busy packing a few essentials for an overnight trip, while in the current room recordings of various older news reports, regarding the teen titan's exploits were playing both on a computer screen and a t.v monitor, studying them under a watchful eye while Alfred pennyworth steps into the room waiting for the opportune moment to speak while surveying master Wayne's luggage.**

 **"may I assume that it will be a business trip sir?"**

 **Bruce gives him an affirmative nod as he continues**

 **"may I remind you that master Richard isn't fond of surprises, certainly not to mention surprise visits?"**

 **Bruce pauses the recordings for a few moment, now addressing Alfred.**

 **"it's not about what he likes or doesn't, it's about me doing what I can as a parent, even if we're no blood relatives."**

 **With that response Alfred sighs in frustration, seeing that his master in any shape or form will always taking blame and responsibility, had just one query in mind, bruce now returning to the recordings signaled Alfred to continue.**

 **"why exactly flying coach?, you did specify this 'business trip' is of most urgency?"**

 **Again not missing his Que.**

 **"Well first, thank you for reinforcing the obvious, second, I intend to try and not attract unwanted attention, using company assets will certainly defeat the purpose in that, both of them by the way"**

 **Taking it as a sign to continue " well sir you'll be glad to know that I already booked you a flight to jump city, leaving with in a few hours, but I had a feeling you already knew that", the latter part of the sentence was said almost venomously however Mr. Wayne promptly ignored that, leaving with a couple of suitcases all packed up with only one question in mind.**

 **I trust you'll have everything under control Alfred?**

 **Like clockwork sir.**

 **Gotham international airport, a few minutes later….**

 **'flight number 1180 from gotham to jump city has now begun boarding from gate no 78, please make sure to board on time' without missing a hint bruce wayne followed as instructed while ignoring various live news reports regarding the latest incidents of super villains in jump city.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: titans fail again ?**

 **Jump city, downtown, financial district, 11:58 pm, JNNC news copter**

 **"good evening, this is Bethany snow, reporting live from downtown jump, where yet another skirmish between the teen titans and yet another one of their foes, judging by the scale of it I'd say it's most likely Plasmus…. if you watch it within the vicinity of the area you're better off running for cover, most likely for the fact that the titans will inflict heavy collateral damage on the are or in worst case scenario…. they are responsible for the monster's escape to begin with… either way we'll be broadcasting the events as they unfold…. this has been Bethany snow… back to the studio.**

 **Meanwhile on ground level, the titular heroes make their way to the scene of the disaster zone, Starfire, raven and beast boy utilize their skills to navigate through the metropolitan sky, while robin the leader of the group decided to join cyborg, in his own car, as he focuses on coordinating the team next to the driver's seat.**

 **"Robin to all titans, acknowledge, in light of recent events, we need to work together quickly and efficiently, raven and cyborg are to help evacuate the people away from the battle ground and provide medical care if may needed, as for myself I'll try to lure plasmus into a closed environment, now here is when it gets crucial… after cyborg and raven are done with evac duty, rendezvous with me until Plasmus is cornered off completely, at that moment starfire will block off his escape using her star bolts while beast boy swoops in for the finishing blow…. any questions?"**

 **Robin received confirmations both from raven Starfire and cyborg, now it all revolves on beast boy who took the form of a white throated needle-tail. A few moments have passed until robin became impatient. " is that understood beast boy"? beast boy not being shy from confrontation replied the following. " loud and clear… except for one thing…. since when did I change my name from beast boy to kamikaze?"**

 **Robin now humorously replies " why beast boy, don't you want to be the centre of attention"? beast boy apperently missing the humor in that statement had this to say.**

 **"centre of attention, yes….. centre of a walking breathing, exploding zit?, forget it."**

 **On the other line where robin is, " would you…. beast boy interjects, if you're gonna ask if I want Scooby snacks I'll kick your ass" robin rolling his eyes finally ends the discussion with this. Got it now please can you do it? You're the only one on this team who can be fast enough to pull such a stunt".**

 **Beast boy finally relenting, "OK but promise me you'll be right behind me"**

 **"Sure pal, by at least 10 feet behind you" robin jokes on the titans comm link which to that beast boy replied with "you're a dick" which prompts robin to grin while thinking 'he has no idea how much that's true**

 **A few minutes into the ride robin pulled up his communicator in a swift motion to relay a message to Starfire. "Robin calling Starfire, do you acknowledge"? to his delighted ears said female heroine gave him a positive answer which prompted him to continue**

 **"i know I'm stating the obvious…. but do try and stay safe….. I really care that much about you" that last part was said in a whisper as almost sweet nothings, not out of shame or guilt for showing a more vulnerable side, he just was never that type of guy who wanted to linger on teasing or joking on his expense however living with other four teenagers, super heroes or other wise said teasing and joking are bound to be a part of a routine.**

 **Speaking of routine, cyborg, as such for his name sake, picked up on the last part that robin tried to hide, and keeping up with his optimistic persona sported a devilish almost mischievous grin, a grin which robin caught and with a pointed stare that said 'I know what you think, but now is not the time or place' shut down the banter before it could begin, however the next conversation was unavoidable.**

 **"Hey rob?, you sure beast boy can handle this much responsibility?"**

 **Robin now confused asked "what do you mean?"**

 **"You know Terra, he blames himself for what happened, not to mention he's been more aggressive over the last few weeks"**

 **Robin now visibly preparing for a fight, reassures his friend, "he's a tough guy he'll pull through besides venting anger will do him more good than repressing it, besides as a team we'll make sure he doesn't over do it, and he knows it too."**

 **Cyborg understanding what robin meant, was closing in on the battle zone when he asks the following question, " rob, how fast are we going?"**

 **"88 mph, why?"**

 **Now referring to the battle scene with Plasmus, "well we're about to see some serious shit"**

 **Robin , now surveying the battle ground, has been rendered speechless as he witnesses the devastation for himself, after a few moments of silence, he reached for his communicator to address his team one last time.**

 **Robin to all nearby titans, I remind you to try and stick to the plan, but take to consideration some improvisations are necessary at this point in time, robin out…. taking a few moments to calm his nerves before he shouts, "titans together**

 **With that said the titans leaped into action as planned, raven and cyborg on first aid duty, Starfire on confinement duty, robin as a decoy, and beast boy as the ace of spades to take down Plasmus, well at least in theory it should have been clear unless for the minor fact that said villain started making miniature versions of himself destroying downtown on a grander scale than expected.**

 **Robin not letting this faze him for a second, was searching for Starfire, locating her he began talking, "Starfire, I'll need you to….".**

 **"let me guess, Starfire was finishing his sentence, hurry up and finish making the perimeter and proceed to provide the backup and medical care with friends cyborg and raven?"**

 **"are you reading my mind right now?" robin asked, amused by the notion, Starfire being innocent as she was replied with, "no I do not believe I posses such power, more importantly as you say, we need to focus" in the mean time Starfire chose to cut the conversation short while flying into a collapsing office building where cyborg was busy fending the Plasmus clones off while raven provided medical help to near by survivors and evacuating any deceased victims she could find.**

 **Firing what some might consider a flamethrower only based on heat radiation, cyborg getting overwhelmed after beating dozen upon dozens of enemies.**

 **"sure could use a hand about now", without a moment's notice he saw a bunch of clones get literally slapped around by a gigantic hand made out of black magic, without fail or even a reaction raven rushes to his side once she made sure the evacuees are reasonably protected. " did I take your request a tad too literal?" she addressed her friend.**

 **All the while cyborg scanned the building to asses his next few moves, "sorry no time for comedy, the building won't last long until it goes down, with us in it"**

 **Meanwhile raven and cyborg were greeted by Starfire's arrival, "not that I don't appreciate you being here, raven said in her monotone dead pan voice, but have you finished making sure Plasmus won't escape?", Starfire gave a reassuring nod while adding, "I believe Plasmus did most of the work for me, however he's securely contained, now let us join robin to provide him aid…"**

 **However before she could finish her sentence a part of the building almost collapsed on the three of them, to the surprise and relief of all Starfire held her footing before any debris could cause serious harm, within a silent agreement raven and cyborg had managed to evacuate the entire building before Starfire loosened her grip and the building collapsed to the ground.**

 **Cyborg, starfire and raven now heading towards robin's location gave her a silent look as if to ask, 'you think the building was insured?', raven in return gave him a glare laced with sarcasm 'yeah I'm sure it's filed under huge slime creatures'.** **  
**

 **Speaking of slime, that's exactly what robin was dodging for a good few minutes when he went up against Plasmus, gratefully for him he always came prepared armed with freezing discs, so when Plasmus unleashed his clones on robin he in retaliation threw a few of them in succession and afterwards proceeded to pummel them with his iconic bow staff, now equipped with extra features such as detaching to make either batons or nun-chucks, depending on the situation, which right now the nun-chucks proved to be the most effective, however he slightly over estimated his stamina and endurance.**

 **'damn it, does this guy ever run out of juice?, I'll sure will If I don't get….'**

 **Before robin could finish that thought, Starfire, cyborg and raven charged in to occupy the clone Plasmus army, while robin concentrated on the villains feet throwing his arsenal at them to make his foe lose his footing, while without making any sound a green pterodactyl swooped in from nearby doing any kind of maneuver to avoid getting hit too soon from it's target, mid air the prehistoric flying dinosaur transformed into a gorilla smashing even more projectiles while diving head first into an otherwise pool of slime, not before turning into a rhinoceros on the very last second colliding with the centre of the monstrosity, a very confused very agitated young man resulting in both of them shooting out of the slime while the older of the two losing consciousness, without thinking beast boy delivered a swift punch to the man's nose.**

 **Realizing his teammates are watching and judging he quickly replied, " I saw it move"**

 **Robin giving him a stare as if to say 'do you really think we'd believe that?' was about to scold him, but to his horror noticed that a news chopper hovering over the area was losing altitude fast so without a second to spare, beast boy, "last minute rescue go", beast boy in response took off running towards the helicopter changing mid run into a peregrine falcon swiftly reaching his destination he bursts through the doors in human form grabbing both pilot and the crew on board before jumping out and mid fall transforming into a gorilla grabbing the ledges of a nearby building and sliding down the building as he sets the survivors down.**

 **Realizing it's miss Bethany snow, he transforms back into human form and angrily walks towards robin, "it's our favorite bitch miss snow, are you sure I had to save her?"**

 **Robin now sighing with a slight annoyance, "yes, don't worry I'll handle ms. Opinionated over there, in the meantime get some rest you deserve it pal"**

 **Beast boy too tired to argue complies and while walking off robin turn over to raven.**

 **"make sure beast boy is okay and healthy, I need him actually rested and on a good mood" raven without a single word acknowledged robin's request and disappeared after beat boy**

 **'Better see what the bitch wants' robin said to no one in particular**

 **Jump city, near the shore line, a few hours later**

 **The T car can be seen driving along towards titans tower in a leisurely pace, however that's the only thing that can be considered leisure about the situation, with it's occupants? Not so much, beast boy was nursing a wounded wrist after punching Plasmus for good measure, raven in her turn was busy healing beast boy while also dealing with his emotions due to the nature of her powers, which now felt like extra baggage nobody in particularly asked for, Starfire while herself kept a calm pleasant demeanor was busy tending to robin's stress levels with what can be considered to him as a long overdue massage, while the former boy wonder himself felt both pensive and alert, and as for cyborg the designated driver had the pleasure of dealing with the stress of being a motorist and taking notice of his own passengers uneasiness, in the end something had to give.**

 **"Hey rob, call me crazy but I think you want to spill the beans about 'this and that'" robin at first not responsive gave him a sideways look saying 'it's nothing, not at the moment at least', feeling not satisfied with that answer, cyborg tried a different approach**

 **"Do you trust us?" cyborg's question made robin raise an eyebrow under his mask.**

 **'yes" was the response that soon followed, meanwhile cyborg threw the next question, "then what's making you tear out your hairs?, you know a bald isn't a good look for you"**

 **Robin now visibly starting to relax feels his tongue working on it's own, "well lately I've been noticing some of our adversaries are disappearing of the face of the earth without a trace and I'm not sure if I should be worried about it or if I should have worried you about it… sorry"**

 **Cyborg gives him a reassuring nod while focusing on his driving again while beast boy, now in a more pleasant mood chimed in the conversation.**

 **"First of all thanks for caring boss man, secondly, we just had a kick ass fight with a giant walking and breathing exploding zit, so I think I speak for all of us when I say that we need a rest and a good shower before we can continue worrying about our own troubles, so did I miss anything?"**

 **In a rare moment, well to him anyway, no one of his friends and family gave him any protest, so noticing that all of them are nearly home, for a split second he detected movement, with his extra sharp eyes, near the living room and the tower's kitchen.**

 **"guys? Are we renting the tower for extra income?"**

 **Taking beast boy's rhetorical question into consideration, he instructs to cyborg only this.**

 **"care to step on it?"**

 **Cyborg's only response was a grin which said 'like you need to ask'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: visiting hours**

 **Titan's tower garage, early morning**

 **After a reckless but remarkably executed parking maneuver by cyborg, all titans jumped out of the car and into the elevator directly in route to the main living room and kitchen area, except for one titan, robin, who through the most part was walking leisurely towards the elevator.**

 **Cyborg, being the cool guy ready to prove he's even cooler, was now cocking his weapon ready to confront whatever or whoever invaded their home and base of operations.**

 **"well, nice of you to join us ms. Daisy" came cyborg's trademark wit laced with small amounts of sarcasm.**

 **"Cyborg, you can retract your weapon, I have a pretty good idea on who it is"**

 **While pressing on the elevator button, beast boy threw his two scents in, "oh great care to elaborate to those who don't run on the speed of thought?", the next thing that happens before robin starts explaining, really boasting and expostulating, beast boy feels raven's heavy foot crushing his.**

 **Well, first of all did anybody witness signs of forced entry?….. taking the silence to go on he does exactly that, further more our usual rouges gallery cannot break in because they'll need to know our security systems, our unusual rouges gallery do not linger in one spot if their objective was sabotage or espionage…. robin pauses to make sure everyone listens while he catches a small exchange from raven and beast boy now nursing an injured foot.**

 **"what's the big deal?" raven only replies with**

 **"first, your whines starts to annoy, second, take your pick, a swollen foot or a concussion?**

 **"A swollen foot doesn't sound bad given the options"**

 **Robin audibly clears his throat, "lastly a 'what' no matter what size will still do damage no matter where it roams, so by elimination it leaves us with a 'who' at this moment the elevator doors open up for robin to see Mr. Wayne preparing breakfast in the kitchen.**

 **Robin now visibly perplexed notes this to himself.**

 **' figures the only guy who can bypass our security systems, is the one guy who provided a good chunk of them'** **  
**

 **Without much of a second moment to lose robin steps forward towards the visitor currently making full use of the kitchen. "Mr Wayne, as much of an honor it is for us to make a visit, what exactly are you doing here?"**

 **Mr Wayne absentmindedly answers the opposed question, "making waffles for breakfast" while still focusing on the task at hand. Robin now mentally wishing to face palm himself after hearing that recomposes himself and continues.**

 **"Of course besides the obvious", Mr Wayne now visibly giving a genuine smile towards robin answers the following, "I came bearing Intel and knowledge that could prove useful, should you choose to accept it?" robin now in a state of silence gives him a grateful nod and approaches him until he can talk to him within earshot.**

 **"Any chance you could relay this Intel to me in private?, I never shared our secret with them". Mr Wayne now assessing the situation follows up on the line of conversation**

 **"Why I never taught you to distrust the people closest to you, have I?". robin a bit apprehensive about how to answer it just right says, well believe it or not it wasn't just my secret to share so I did it out of respect towards you" Bruce now pleasantly surprised and touched by his former's student and crime fighting partner's devotion and loyalty decided to pose the ultimate question.**

 **"What about your girlfriend?, Starfire I believe her name was, what have you told her about your other identity?" remarkably robin wasn't caught off guard, actually it looked like he was hoping Bruce will ask that.**

 **"She did ask about that, and I told her what was reasonable to say", Mr Wayne now giving him a look that said 'go on'**

 **"I told her that if I she wants to call me by a different name, she can simply call me Richard"**

 **Pleased with the answer Bruce continued, very well you have my permission to share our secret with your current family, and so Mr Wayne went to join the other titans near the kitchen table while the others now visibly relaxed continued as per usual, but not before dispensing some free advice.**

 **By the way, guests aren't supposed to make and serve their own food, uninvited or otherwise, robin genuinely relaxes and relents while signaling Mr Wayne to continue,**

 **"Oh and that goes without saying you should do grocery shopping more often, some of the food around here is spoiled"**

 **Robin now internally grinning, 'some things will never change'**

A. **R.G.U.S prison air transport, undesignated u.s air space. 12:00 hours**

 **'some things will never change, it's a tired old line yet non the less it holds true, people naturally assume that due to the nature of my work, I'm dealing with an eclectic bunch of character, I know better they are all just one type… assholes'**

 **From inside the cargo haul three very familiar enemies of the teen titans now awake from heavy sedation giving them migraines, nausea and various degrees of motion sickness. They are by order from shortest to tallest, Gizmo the techno nutcase, the ever so elusive Red X and Adonis, the brute simple as that, all currently unrestrained and unharmed. Gizmo the ever so lovable socialite of any bunch never missed an opportunity to break the ice.**

 **"I don't know about you idiots, but whoever decided to leave us unchecked has got to be the biggest fucking moron in the known universe", stressing a forced laugh to pat himself on the back while trying to access a useful gadget to escape from wherever the hell he is, unfortunately his suit was limited with in it's own responses, this made Gizmo visibly angrier than before.**

 **"You were saying?" Came a very confident smug and indifferent voice, Gizmo like a little maniac hyped up on caffeine, tried to locate the source of the voice only to realize it belongs to Red X now facing him face to face, well face to face plate anyway.**

 **"anyway, what would you have done with your toys little man?, try to blow a hole and escape?…. maybe you didn't noticed pewee but we're currently on a very loud cargo plane and only god knows where."**

 **Gizmo now riled up and ready for a fight replies, "well since you're a smart guy, figure it out already….. I'm claustrophobic", that last bit was said in a muttering whimper"**

 **"He would have figured it out, if you just shut the fuck up for a sec", now came a third voice from the far side of the cargo bay, now identified as of now the barely moving Adonis, "in fact why don't you both shut up, you're both a pain in the neck". meanwhile a fourth member has just walked by them, as though he was checking into the Ritz with three sets of parachute and an unnerving grin**

 **That fourth member of the group was none other than the monarch of mayhem, the homicidal artist and the clown prince of crime, the joker, however he got no reaction from his audience, only a group of faces trying to rival his non existing complexion.**

 **However that didn't discouraged him one bit, on the contrary he relished this new found silence to begin, "is there something on my face?" came an eerily quiet and calm voice out of the epitome of loud, flamboyant and kitsch. Gizmo now visibly a nervous wreck began talking like a neurotic, it's your face…. but I thought you never leave Gotham, so what in the name of holly hell are you doing here.**

 **The joker having just met the pint sized midget, wanted to punch his face in, but instead chose to troll him. "enjoying the view"….. now any other questions?, preferably sensible ones,** **emphasizing** **the last part just to see Gizmo pop another blood vessel.**

 **Red x now losing his patience of pointless and tedious banter tried to redirect the conversation back on course, "not that I don't enjoy watching pricks lunging at each others jugulars, but can we concentrate on the who's and why's", joker now shifting his eyes on Red x has started to clap, "I admire your direct approach so allow me to return the favor" by now everyone was paying attention. " we were 'recruited' by one ms amanda waller, a top level bureaucrat on the behalf of the u.s government…. as for the why, well it's to kill a few people who crossed our paths in some capacity or the other… the group known as the teen titans". at this point in the conversation Gizmo and Red x were now showing great interest in the spiel however Adonis decided to grow a brain to go along with his balls.**

 **Pass, no offense to you freak, but why the fuck would I kill the titans for some bitch who doesn't have the manners to talk to us in person?, any one other than the joker would be taken a back at such backlash, but not him, he actually started laughing his head off which made Red x tense up while Gizmo started pouring cold sweat.**

 **"Way to go numb-nuts you just pissed off a psycho", as quickly as a whiplash effect the joker stopped laughing, his grin never leaving his face, no he didn't piss me off, he just gave me a good excuse to use Waller's trump card, the joker very slowly, almost to a dragging effect produced a dual com link out of his sleeve almost like a clown in a magic act, he positioned it in his ear and gave the following order, "fry the bastard wearing the tin cans for a suit". before any of the other two could figure out what was about to happen, Adonis felt a painful jolt of electricity running through his skull into his entire body, not to mention that he was wearing a skeletal version of his mechanic suit, acting as lightning rods leaving his body char coaled like an over cooked steak in a matter of minutes.**

 **The joker now the only one who hasn't lost the color from his face, stepped uncomfortably close to Gizmo, " oh and by the way 'little gadget', I take offense to the derogatory term psycho, honestly do you imagine me to be a cross-dresser?, now unless anyone wants to add cannibalism into their rep sheet, let's behave like good little savages and throw this lump of meat into a free fall".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06: comfort zone**

 **Titans tower living room. 15:30 pm**

 **Richard Grayson as himself for once instead of his robin persona, walked out of the corridor leading to his living quarters heading towards the kitchen while addressing Bruce Wayne currently sitting on the living room sofa with the newspaper in one hand and a pencil in the other, solving various puzzles and crosswords**

 **"Heading out for a quick training session, beast boy you're going with" beast boy's ears twitch when he heard dick address him, and began to stretch and yawn on the arm chair next to the sofa while sporting the form of an Angora cat, suggesting not so subtly that he was currently in a lazy mood.**

 **Robin knowing exactly what to do or better yet what to say, course corrects towards beast boy, leans down towards ear shot and whispers to him a few en-audible words and then sidesteps when beast boy transforms back to human form frowning while he makes his reaction noticeable to all.**

 **"You are not just a dick, you're a double….. no no no…. a triple dick."**

 **"Are you done?"**

 **Beast boy sighs audibly "apparently I am"**

 **With that robin instructed beast boy to head outside while he was saying goodbye to his father figure and his beloved, the former giving him a nod with a slight and devious smirk while the latter gave him a tense but respectful acknowledgment.**

 **Mr Wayne catching that exchange decided to put the newspaper and wait until robin gets out of earshot.**

 **"Tell me ms. Starfire, care to share what's bothering you about Richard?"**

 **"Whatever do you mean Mr Wayne?" Starfire response without a hint of anger or any emotion as a matter of fact.**

 **Bruce now on instinct chooses his words carefully.**

 **Well I know you don't hate him, still you can cut the tension between you two with a knife**

 **Starfire from the kitchen counter turns around to confront him head on. "Yes you are correct I don't harbor any hatred towards him, however I'm not pleased at the fact that he chooses to put words in my mouth and act as a self appointed ambassador"**

 **That caught Mr Wayne a little bit off guard to say the least, until he recalled as to what context Starfire was inferring to.**

 **"That's funny I don't recall dick ever mentioning you posses super hearing as a skill set?"**

 **Starfire on the other hand wasn't the least bit surprised when she responded with, "it is not a simple or a short story to tell, however the important part of it is I was not born with the skill set of which you speak, rather I was taught that skill thru training, mastering the arts of lip movement and body language" while saying just that starfire studied the response of her audience as well making sure he was following her answer, which led mr wayne to respond with this.**

 **"While this is an impressive answer, followed with what I'm sure is an interesting story your majesty, don't you think you've acted quite rudely yourself?"**

 **Starfire was now the one to be caught off guard, not by the logic behind such argument but by the fact he knew she was from royal decent, however she simply responded with this, "I'm surprised by how much robin… or Richard has chosen to reveal"…, however before continuing this line of thought Mr Wayne politely interrupted.**

 **"If I may interrupt, robin never got that far into telling me, I just surmised it with what little I was told and by studying your mannerisms". Starfire now nodding in acknowledgment was also starting to relax a bit more around the eccentric visitor, once relaxed she continued with the conversation.**

 **I suppose you'll encourage me to forgive robin, am I not mistaken?**

 **Are you? Was the answer she received back**

 **"Presently with all honesty I cannot at the time being I cannot, however I will take it under consideration if he offers a satisfying apology"**

 **Mr Wayne had no reaction but genuinely smiling while thinking, 'well robing, she sure is a keeper'**

 **Meanwhile robin was jogging near jump city's beach while beast boy kept a close distance, however jogging was not what he concentrated on. Rather one crucial element that didn't sit well with the new information he received.**

 **'Red x, gizmo and Adonis, except being extremely dangerous on their own, are egotistical to boot, how does an off the records government agency force them to obey them or better yet what drives them to work together? '**

 **Near Slade Wilson's estate, 17:30 pm**

 **The joker, Gizmo and Red x were making their aproach to the mansion's grounds in what appeared to be a stick shift FIAT Punto 1995 model, joker behind the wheel while the other two cramped like sardines with their knees almost thoroughly stuck in their mouths, again apparently because knowing the joker's sense of humor it could have been a Yugo with the same layout in design.**

 **The entire drive to the estates was unpleasantly quiet, due to what happened previously to there long time colleague on the cargo plane and due to the fact that well nobody felt stupid enough to distract someone who probably suffers from a severe case of A.D.D while being in charge of driving a vehicle, so with that in mind the chattiest little brat of the group decided to whisper to the fellow stuck next to him.**

 **"hey 'scar face', listen up we're in over our heads on this one….."**

 **In return he got a pointed look that said 'so….?'**

 **So…. you stupid fuck when our complexion challenged friend isn't looking, we take him out and make a run for it.**

 **Red x now in the mood to mess with the short fused and constipated looking kid had this to say, "make a run for it?, truly the mind of an under appreciated protege, not to mention the metaphorical noose around our neck?".**

 **Unbeknownst to the now two jackasses trying to kill each other with death glares, the joker was well aware of his passengers conversation was having the time of his life, not because he found them funny in any shape or form, well at least after he was done 'remolding' them but because he found a far more funnier and crueler payback to dish them back, he'll just have to bid his time a little longer until the timing would be favorable.**

 **Half an hour later the squad arrived to their destination while the driver pulled in front of the property's entrance, getting out of the car first you would expect him to let the passengers out, however he did no such thing, he got out and locked both teenagers inside. Ignoring said now furious and swearing teenagers while looking for the reception he has expected according to Waller's directives.**

 **The joker knowing he trapped two people in a cramped and unconditioned car decided to take his time giving the surrounding area a ones over from top to bottom, giving an inspection about how the mansion was maintained, how the garden was maintained if there even was one to begin with and of course the ever so essential, where were the security cameras and what range they possessed, in case he wanted to cause mischief.**

 **The whole process took about 10-15 minutes before an older gentleman was making an approach towards him, however joker didn't waste a second, "let me guess, judging by your atire, mannerisms ans stride, you're the butler of this fine establishment."**

 **The only response he got from the elderly man was a short "correct" however what followed was a lengthy awkward silence that went on for a while until wintergreen finally broke it.**

 **"There were supposed to be others, fetch them it's beginning to get late as it is", the joker got insulted by that remark and would've reacted just as violently if it wasn't for his unusually good mood, however being the joker meant….**

 **Excuse moi? Do I look like a dog to you my good man.**

 **Opting to responded with silence wintergreen instructed the joker politely to follow him towards the drive way where the car was parked with the following being.**

 **Now in all due kindness would you please let them out?, the owner of the estate prides himself on punctuality" the joker now appeased reached towards his pant's pockets and comically dragged out the car keys almost dropping them in the process, however seeing nobody laughing his grin turned into a frown, quickly got near the car and unlocked the doors and effectively Red x and gizmo drew in some much needed breath, while the latter found it right to spout out between breath.**

 **You…. Pasty….. faced….. motherfucker….. if it wasn't….. for this situation…. I would have murdered…. you were you stand.**

 **Conserving his energy, Red x whispered to Gizmo once joker was out of earshot, "don't worry, you'll get your chance in due time"**

 **The joker not paying attention to his comrades in arms, began to act like he owned the place, and ordering wintergreen around.**

 **"Oh Gieves make sure you carry the extra baggage inside will you dear man?"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07: the final countdown**

 **Titan tower gymnasium. 18:30**

 **Mr Wayne after having a thorough conversation with robin was preparing to head back to his temporary home away from home when he passes by the gym to notice someone was trying to make minced meat out of a standard boxing bag, that someone was beast boy, and key word for trying because at this rate he'll shatter his wrist and hand long before the boxing bag.**

 **"Excuse me I know no one likes a critic but your punches have no form or affect for that matter" beast boy now turning to face him gives him a look that says 'what do you mean?' while keeping punching away, again with no style or form.**

 **"Well for instance you take needlessly long swings." beast boy now looking at mr. Wayne like he came from the moon, which gave Mr Wayne a cue to elaborate on what he meant.**

 **"Your punches should be like drawing a line on a paper or a map if you will, you could draw between two points an arch to connect them, but the most effective way to go about them is a short straight line,like you did to that Plasmus guy, got it?"**

 **Doubt it, beast boy said give a quick straight jab into the punching bag.**

 **"Good, lesson number two, don't over do anything, training included"**

 **Surprised that the famous batman was actually lenient about training, beast boy decided to ask while stepping out of the gym and towards where Mr Wayne was going Why did you bother helping me back there?**

 **Bruce Wayne in return gave him a quizzical look which prompted beast boy to continue, "its no secret that I'm the loose cannon on the team you know?, figured it's easier to be ignored or discharged all together"**

 **Not surprised in the least by the question Mr Wayne replied, "I'll let you in on a little secret… it's not wise to let go of a loose cannon, especially if with a little concentration it can turn into a valuable asset… make sure to ask robin about that…. any way I'm heading to get my luggage… so as you were beast boy, with that said beast boy gave a small and respectful salute and headed towards his room.**

 **Beast boy now nearing his room caught his second surprise visit of the day, this time in the form of his team leader Robin, waiting for him by the entrance looking like he's having a million thoughts running through his head, as always you know, however not to show complete rudeness he asks him.**

 **"Hey rob, not that I don't enjoy the company but what's eating you?" Robin a bit confused that he was being read too easily by anyone other than raven replies with only the logical response.**

 **"Recent events plus business as usual, speaking of which, tomorrow morning we got an early team meeting followed by a city wide patrol, and you're taking first shift". beast boy rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation asks, "how early are we talking here?"**

 **"06:30 at the very least", came a quick and almost automated response from robin, now feeling more tired and defeated than before beat boy tries to negotiate for leniency from robin not to mention save a little face "really?, now what will I get for the effort?" robin stops to consider what he could offer and starts chuckling a little, "how about I set you up with a good morning kiss from raven plus a date with her in the near future?"**

 **Beast boy now in a rare moment of sarcasm filled comment replies back, "oh sure, is that code for throw me out of bed right through a window, or by date meaning kick my ass during training, am I close?" robin only smirks quietly in response. Beast boy now pretty much exhausted agrees, "count me in, but if raven tries to throw me out the window, I'm taking you down with me man".**

 **Robin usually the dick in the group dynamics started to scoff, acting a bit like an asshole when he heard beast boy, that left beast boy arching one eye brow in confusion signaling him to elaborate.**

 **"First, no offense but you're too easy sometimes, second, this is payback for your dick comments towards me", the old beast boy would grumble, whine or even sulk at what happened just now, current beast boy? Settled for a glare clearly indicating 'you're despicable' before entering his room leaving robin in the hall, now speaking of loonies** **  
**

 **Slade Wilson mansion, dinning room, 19:30**

 **'What more awkward than having dinner with three of the most wanted criminals in the states….. and one angry kid?' Mr Wilson noted to himself while sizing up his current guests, 'try having them attempt to stab each other in the back while being seated at the table as though it was The last supper?, either way it's a pain in the ass to deal with, loyalty to the objective or otherwise', acting as if he's used to this kind of circus Mr. Wilson now in his death-stroke mind set summoned his aid and lifelong friend wintergreen, which in turn paced into the room with a Walther ppk 9mm standard issue in toe, his guests far too preoccupied in their own egos have failed to notice, he lifted the gun towards the ceiling and fired of a round which in turn created a tense silence in the room.**

 **Breaking the silence death-stroke began, "now that I have your undivided attention, we will begin the debriefing as soon as ravager will decide to grace us with her presence" as if on Que rose Wilson a.k.a ravager entered the room with an icy and unfriendly demeanor setting her sights only on her mentor and father carrying dossiers and ear pieces. Gizmo ever being the protege of not knowing when to shut the fuck up whispered to no one in particular "who's the ice sculpture?", not taking note of the comment ms Wilson remained laser focused on her commanding officer, "everything is running according to schedule as per your instructions major, mr wilson nods with a pleased disposition, "at ease soldier".**

 **At that rose or rather ravager visibly relaxes a notch before leaving the room and slamming gizmo's head against the table full force before exiting, not giving him the chance to retort, still he had to lay off some steam. "Stupid fucking bitch, did she actually hear me?" Red x the stoic one in the group couldn't pass up an opportunity " oh really you think"? the joker not one to miss a great comedic timing, "I'm surprised that after that hit he could potentially think at all, not to mention his ears aren't gushing red with blood. Speaking of which, his eyes were blood shot with exhaustion. I suppose you've prepared a room for a weary traveler…. travelers I mean".**

 **"One step ahead of you, as for the meantime you're all dismissed, we'll reconvene and deploy in 48 hundred hours time…. now get the hell out of my face all of you", with that none of the guests needed further invitation before dispersing. Well it would be the case if not for willson stopping the joker with a deadpan stare**

 **The stare was ungodly drawn out, well at least in the joker's mind anyway so he decided to interrupt it with a gist or rather a funny quip.**

 **"Something caught your eye by any chance"?, usually lines like that are the main cause of a trigger for some folk, especially those who come in contact with an homicidal artist such as the joker, however befitting an ex soldier and current mercenary slade wilson remained composed, calm, and stoic. However the joker did not let the moment to develop into another uncomfortable silence.**

 **"let me guess you wonder where is the missing member that was supposed to tag along, am I right?, but before he could continue to speak Deathstroke cut him off, mid sentence that is,**

 **"No, in all due honesty I don't give a rats ass about this little squad of misfits psychos or anti social pricks, what does get under my skin are people who force me out of my…. let's say for the moment sabbatical". And to further illustrate his point he swiftly and unexpectedly grabbed the joker by the throat, mangling his nice suit along the way.**

 **Continuing where he left of… "so I'll give you one chance to convince me to stand down"…**

 **"Or else"? Joker asks UN-phased and unimpressed, "or else I carve you into tiny pieces that could not fill a suitcase". the joker at this point and time couldn't help but burst into laughter**

 **"Ha ha ha Well that's oddly specific, now taking a page out of your book, I couldn't care either way, now back on point our missing member turned out to be the missing link…. or perhaps even worse is a missing link who dares to try and think he has the right to let's say…. evolve?, so either way he had to be made an example of…"**

 **Never losing is nerve the joker, before being set down to his feet sensed that someone was intruding on his and death stroke's conversation. You know it's rude and untactful even to ease-drop on another's private chat?". now the culprit being gizmo wouldn't give a shit either way, instead opting to find a snack and a drink in the dinning room.**

 **The joker hating the notion of being ignored by anyone decided to rattle the cages once being released completely by now an apathetic death stroke. "Then again that's the trouble with genius level IQ's, brilliant in one major while being lacking in others, which seems to include basic manners in your case, isn't that right Micron old boy?". at this point Gizmo was un-moving and almost unresponsive.**

 **'I've been insulted before that was nothing new, heck I almost expect it by now, but I'll be damned if I'll start getting shit by scum and rejects… no even worse circus rejects'. the atmosphere in the room got tense yet again like the three way duel from the most famous western spaghetti, drawing out time adding more to tension with every passing second until one sound broke it. It was a bottle of beer which Gizmo held, now one might think that it broke by accident but it wasn't, it was broke deliberately to make a makeshift shiv in which Gizmo could stab the joker to death, but before he could even make a move he felt a jolt of pain followed by excessive bleeding from the palm of his hand as the joker threw a switch blade from his jacket in a fashion that resembled a knife throwing act from a carnival/ circus show at such speed that it broke the rest of what remained from the bottle lodging into Gizmo glass shards as well.**

 **Now if we're done mocking about gents I propose we divide the assets of our deceased comrade equally among ourselves and indulge ourselves to their own vices before we… how did you put it Death strike?… deploy if I remember it right?".**

 **Remarkably on point was death strokes only reply to the whole ordeal which didn't bother the joker even to the slightest, however as if only noticing just now.**

 **Come now Gizmo old boy, we already established time and time again that you have no basic manners the least you can do is attend to your wounds, it's incredibly inconsiderate to our more than gracious host….. not to mention it's a shame to deface such exquisite looking furniture…. he he he he… now I'm off to have my jollies…. Au revoir… ha ha ha ha". when the maniacal laughing stopped Gizmo noticed that deathstroke didn't bother to stick around leaving him alone in the empty dinning room tending to his bruised arm and more importantly bruised ego.  
**


End file.
